Iré Por Ti
by FrancisHHr
Summary: Su confesión lo hizo escapar, ahora Hermione sólo debe encontrarlo, porque no hay forma que Harry Potter pase la Navidad solo. HHr -TERMINADO- Fic Navideño.
1. Esperanza

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es un fic navideño de sólo tres capítulos.

Las cursivas son recuerdos que los personajes tienen.

Las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos.

**Sumario Completo**

Cuando Hermione hace una confesión que causa a Harry alejarse y pasar la Navidad solo, sabe que es un asunto que tiene que tomar entre sus manos, y hará hasta lo último que este a su alcance para llegar a su lado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**IRE POR TI**

**Capitulo Uno**

**Esperanza**

Hermione miraba los copos de nieve caer lentamente sobre el prado, un sentimiento de soledad la embargaba desde hace varios días. Lo extrañaba demasiado, y algo le decía que ella era la mayor responsable por su 'temporal' partida. Suspiró y giró en el sofá para ver al resto de los ocupantes de la sala.

Ahí estaban los gemelos jugando con el hijo mayor de Bill y Fleur, Ron escribía con empeño unas cuantas cartas de seguidoras y se detenía de vez en cuando a revisar la llegada de otras más. Ser el guardián estrella de los Chudley Cannons y equipo campeón de la liga tenía algunas responsabilidades, especialmente en fechas como estas.

De lejos se podía oír en la cocina Molly moviéndose de un lado a otro, ciertas explosiones daban a notar que Arthur estaba en su taller muggle, probablemente con sus dos hijos mayores. Y por lo que ella ya sabía, Ginny, Fleur y Loreana, la prometida de Charlie, conversaban animadamente en la habitación de la primera. Percy todavía no hacía su aparición y serían horas a que eso ocurriera.

'_¿Por qué tuve que decirle?_' pensó mirando otra vez la ventana ya empañada con un vacío en los ojos. Inconscientemente tomó el medallón que Harry le había regalado la Navidad pasada y acarició con el pulgar la letra H. Soltando el medallón plateado, miró su muñeca, ya debería haber llegado, pero al parecer no tenía ni intención de hacerlo, las seis de la tarde se acercaban y la cena no tardaría en comenzar.

Ese año sus padres habían tomado una segunda luna de miel, en un crucero. A Hermione le habían ofrecido ir con ellos, pero primero, su trabajo se lo impedía, y segundo, no era ciega como para no ver que estos viajes se hacen en privado. La atención que ambos necesitarán claramente se vería disminuida con su madre preocupada por ella a cada segundo.

Así que ahí se encontraba, aburrida, esperando por Harry, en la sala de la casa de su ex novio y aún mejor amigo. En la madriguera. Ambos, ella y Harry, eran aurores, y por razones 'especiales' Harry había sido enviado en una misión al norte del país, el archivo decía que tendría que volver para el 24, pero dentro de nada oscurecería por completo y ni sombra de Harry había aparecido en la casa. '_Es mi culpa, lo sé_'.

_Hermione se acercó al cubículo de su mejor amigo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, hacia dos días que no lo había visto y la última vez había sido en su departamento el viernes en la noche mientras ella le confesaba la razón de su ruptura con Ron y uno de los secretos que la acechaba constantemente. Pero al llegar ahí, no había nadie. Harry jamás era irresponsable cuando horarios de trabajo estaban involucrados, incluso llegaba a veces antes que ella. Miró a su alrededor y caminó a la oficina de Shacklebolt._

_Golpeando dos veces con seguridad la puerta se abrió._

_- ¿Sí, agente Granger?_

_- Disculpe que lo moleste, señor, pero… ¿Por casualidad usted sabe donde Potter se encuentra? –su tono profesional y firme._

_El hombre sonrió y la miró, Hermione devolvió la mirada._

_- Potter está en una misión._

_- ¿Qué? –lo miró confundida- Señor, estamos a días de Navidad, ninguna misión estaba en calendario, por qué esto no se notifico an—_

_- Fue algo de emergencia, y se requirió la presencia del agente Potter._

_Hermione le miró el rostro tratando de sacarle más información._

_- ¿Cuál es la fecha de regreso?_

_- 24 de diciembre –Hermione se alegró por la noticia._

_- ¿Es posible saber su locación?_

_- Información clasificada, lo lamento, ahora agradecería que volviera a su puesto de trabajo._

_- Sí, señor –y más confundida que nunca salió._

_Shacklebolt dentro sonreía un poco más y meneaba la cabeza mientras revisaba otros reportes. Hermione no podía quedarse con tan poca información y avanzando en el mismo pasillo, golpeó ligeramente sobre la penúltima puerta._

_- Adelante –se oyó la voz._

_- Hola, Remus._

_- ¡Hermione! Que gusto el verte ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?_

_- Horrible… -murmuró mirando el piso._

_Remus sonrió ligeramente en entendimiento._

_- Supongo que vienes a preguntar por Harry._

_- ¿Tanto se me nota?_

_- No, sólo te conozco._

_Ella asintió y tomó asiento en un sillón al otro lado de la oficina._

_- ¿Te contó lo del viernes? –le susurró la castaña con algo de temor. _

_Remus la miró y asintió mientras guardaba unas carpetas en unos estantes. _

_- Sí, vino el sábado temprano a hablarlo conmigo._

_- Ya veo… -soltó un suspiró y se tapó el rostro- No debí haberlo hecho, debí haberlo callado._

_Remus miró a la joven y se acercó para sentarse a un lado depositando una mano sobre su hombro. _

_- No, está bien lo que hiciste, fuiste sincera y Harry merecía saberlo. _

_- ¡Pero te apuesto que esta misión es para escaparse! ¡Lo conozco, Remus! ¡Se asustó y no quiere verme! _

_El hombre lobo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, miró al frente antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos._

_- No puedo decirte donde está, pero si te puedo decir algo, no está asustado._

Y eso fue todo lo que Hermione pudo conseguir. Se sentía impotente, y culpable, demasiado. Pero si Harry no se había asustado ¿Por qué había corrido? ¡Por qué no la había afrontado! ¡Decirle la verdad, aunque eso la hiriera! ¡Eran mejores amigos, Merlín! Ella creía que al menos se podía tener la decencia de afrontar esa clase de situaciones con toda la confianza que se tenían.

Pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y lo siguiente que supo fue que una mano había tomado la de ella. El dueño de esa mano… Ron. '_Demonios_'

- ¿Sí? –le pregunta mirándolo ligeramente.

- Bueno… me preguntaba si—

- No lo hagas, Ron, te lo pido.

Ron le soltó la mano y la miró seriamente.

- ¿Y se podría saber hacer qué?

Hermione lo miró de la misma forma y se puso de pie para salir de la casa al frío ambiente seguida por el pelirrojo. La chica se giró cuando estaba segura que nadie los oiría.

- Tú sabes perfectamente lo que intentabas. Esta vez no volveré a tu lado y te lo dije esa noche.

- ¡Pero—

- ¡Sin peros! ¡Te lo expliqué! ¡Te lo dije! ¡No volveré otra vez contigo! ¡En los últimos seis años hemos terminado y vuelto más de once veces! ¡¿No crees que esa no sea una ligera señal?!

- ¡Pero ya han pasado dos meses, muchas cosas pasan en dos meses, puedes reconsiderarlo!

Hermione lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

- Esa noche no quisiste oír mis razones, y por ellas NO puedo volver contigo, y no lo haré, Ron. Ahora te pido que volvamos adentro y tratemos de pasar unas fiestas de manera civilizada y tratemos de recuperar lo que queda de nuestra amistad.

La castaña avanzó por su lado camino a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo se llama? –se oyó la voz de Ron.

El joven giró para encontrarla detenida de espaldas.

- Este no es el momento, otro día lo hablaremos –le dijo y con eso entró.

Pero al entrar no sólo encontró a todos los Weasley reunidos en la mesa de la cocina, si no también a Hedwig.

- ¿Hedwig? –preguntó extrañada.

Algunos miembros la miraron y asintieron tristemente, rápidamente se acercó y pidió la carta que Fred leía. El gemelo se la pasó de inmediato.

"_A todos los que estén en la Madriguera, _

_Es un verdadero pesar tener que informarles que no podré pasar la Navidad con todos ustedes, mi misión se retrasó y con eso he perdido el traslador que tenía para volver, la tormenta de nieve en este lugar es horrible y no podré ni aparecerme o volver en escoba y no hay ningún tipo de red flu a varios kilómetros a la redonda._

_Esperaba mucho la fecha para compartirla a su lado, pero las circunstancias no lo han querido así en esta ocasión, no se preocupen por mí que tengo todo lo necesario y volveré en un par de días a Londres, después de todo tampoco estoy en buen ánimo para celebraciones, lo mejor será unas tranquilas y silenciosas fiestas. _

_Les deseo la mayor felicidad y alegría, disfruten de la rica comida y acogedor escenario que la Madriguera es en estos momentos._

_Con mucho cariño y deseándoles una Feliz Navidad, _

_Se despide,_

_Harry._

_PD: Les agradecería que dejarán a Hedwig allá, sería una verdadera proeza para ella volver en las condiciones que el tiempo está en este lugar. Muchas gracias_."

Ginny en ese momento estaba con Hedwig en el brazo, sólo la señora y señor Weasley se mantenían en la cocina, Ron entraba en ese momento y leía la nota.

- ¿Puedes decirme donde está Harry, Hedwig?

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber hija? –preguntó Arthur sacando unos utensilios de un cajón.

- ¡Para ir a verlo por supuesto! Estoy segura que gran parte de la carta es una excusa y esta Navidad tenía que convencerlo que volviéramos.

- Ginny, querida ¿No crees que ya has sido un poco insistente con el tema? –preguntó su madre.

'_¿Un poco?_' pensó Hermione frenando el deseo de decirlo en voz alta.

- Por Harry cualquier cosa –volvió la vista al ave ignorando al resto- ¿Hedwig? ¿Puedes decirme donde está?

Hedwig la miró por unos momentos y luego de varios segundos de silencio voló del brazo y se subió al refrigerador mientras jugaba con sus alas. Ginny soltó un bufido y salió enojada de la cocina, Hermione detuvo la sonrisa a tiempo, conectó miradas con el ave y esos ojos ámbares algo le decían.

- Esto es típico de Harry, siempre alienándose –comentó Ron suspirando cansinamente.

- Sí… -dijo la chica ausentemente todavía mirando a Hedwig que parecía haberle asentido.

Desvió la mirada de la lechuza y miró a su alrededor. Volvió a mirar a Hedwig y le movió la cabeza en dirección al pasillo vacío, la lechuza ululó. Y con una sonrisa dejó la cocina seguida por el ave blanca como la nieve.

Ya estando solas, Hedwig se perchó en su brazo.

- ¿Me dirás donde está Harry? –le susurró.

Hedwig ululó con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Gracias –sonrió Hermione ampliamente más aliviada que antes- Está en uno de los refugios ¿No? –el ave le asintió con gusto.

Los aurores tenían diferentes refugios a los largo del Reino Unido en caso que se encontraran en serios problemas. Por lo general nadie sabía cuando uno estaba siendo utilizado, y tampoco estaban protegidos por magia, eran simples cabañas o pequeñas casas por ahí absolutamente muggles. Pero Hermione sabía como Harry pensaba, y eso la ayudaría a encontrarlo.

Harry bajo ningún prospecto se encontraba en una misión y si de haber ido en una, fue en un principio, ahora sólo esta meramente escapando de ella ¿Y cuál sería el lugar perfecto para que Harry Potter pasara la Navidad?

Miró el ave, tenía un aspecto algo cansado, con la "supuesta" nieve de Harry, y si es que ese hecho era cierto, no era necesario que estuviese muy lejos para que Hedwig se cansara. Y sus tuercas comenzaron a funcionar, la voz de Harry se repitió en un mente luego de una de sus conversaciones hace tantos años "_Siempre me han gustado los bosques, nieve cayendo fuera de una cabaña con una gran chimenea, imagínatelo para Navidad_".

- Está en la cabaña Charleston ¿No? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Hedwig se veía contenta y comenzó a aletear ululando con alegría. Hermione la tomó y se acercó rápidamente a la cocina para darle un dulce para lechuzas de recompensa, le besó la cabeza y corrió a la sala tirándose al suelo del árbol de navidad.

Los paquetes que se habían acumulado le dificultaban encontrar lo que buscaba, pero luego de varios minutos esparciendo las cajas encontró la de ella. Un pequeño cubo forrado en rojo con una cinta dorada. Sonrió. Todo saldría de maravilla.

Se puso de pie y corrió a buscar su abrigo. Se lo puso rápidamente y apretando escondiendo el paquete en el bolsillo salió a la cocina, ni siquiera se molesto en hablar, pero la voz de Molly la detuvo.

- Hermione, querida… ¿A dónde vas?

La castaña se congeló con la mano en el pomo, pero giró con una leve sonrisa.

- Cosas urgentes que hacer, noticias de… ¡Mis padres! ¡Sí! Algo urgente en mi familia, no se preocupen si no llego a la cena, probablemente no lo haga –explicó rápidamente poniendo un rostro serio para hacer la excusa más creíble.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Nada que un poco de magia no pueda arreglar.

- Intenta volver, cariño ¿Está bien? –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

- Por supuesto, que pasen unas felices fiestas, y saludos a todos, no tengo tiempo de despedirme.

Y con un saludó de mano y una última sonrisa a Hedwig que la miraba orgullosa, salió y se desapareció de inmediato.

-----------------------------

A muchos kilómetros de distancia un joven miraba el fuego. Se sentía solo, pero era feliz de esa forma, siempre había estado solo en su vida ¿Por qué una Navidad más haría la diferencia? No había caso en pensar mucho en el asunto tampoco, el escenario era perfecto, bueno… casi perfecto.

La nieve cayendo afuera de la cabaña, los pinos cubiertos de ella se veían claramente por las ventanas. Él sentado en el sillón con una chimenea prendida y una taza de chocolate en las manos. Sólo faltaba… _ella_. Y que a la vez era la razón de su solitario estado en estas fiestas.

Que hubiera dado por haberle respondido como ella esperaba esa noche, cuantas veces él mismo había soñado por que ese momento se presentara, que él sería él que dijera las palabras primero, pero… ella no podía. Ella tenía a Ron, ella estaba confundida, y si no lo estaba, él por nada del mundo podía hacerle eso a su mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos suspirando.

_- Tengo algo que decirte._

_- ¿Sí? –preguntó él todavía mirando el periódico. _

_- En la cena de Navidad le pediré matrimonio a Hermione._

_Tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para evitar que la taza de café que bebía no se le cayera y rompiera en mil pedazos. Le costó despegar la vista del periódico, pero eventualmente lo hizo para mirar a su mejor amigo. _

_Ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería en el Ministerio de Magia, Ron había pedido almorzar con él porque tenía noticias que contarle, y se habían juntado ahí. Para Harry había sido otro almuerzo en el cual Ron le contaría de algún nuevo contrato u oferta, pero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que proponerse a Hermione _era_ la noticia._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó silenciosamente._

_- Que le propondré matrimonio a—_

_- Escuché lo que dijiste, sólo trataba de comprenderlo –le cayó él bajando el periódico a la mesa, las filtraciones del último caso que se habían realizado en El Profeta completamente olvidadas._

_- ¿A que te refieres con comprender? –preguntó él pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido._

_Harry lo miró por un rato antes de suspirar._

_- ¿Te das cuenta que le pedirás matrimonio a la que en estos momentos es tu_ ex_ novia? ¿De hace dos meses?_

_- ¡Pero Hermione y yo siempre somos iguales! Terminamos, volvemos… le pediré que volvamos en la tarde y en la cena… la proposición ¿Qué te parece?_

'_La idea más idiota que se te ha pasado por la mente ¿Tal vez?' pensó Harry mientras trataba de calmarse._

_- No lo sé, Ron… yo—_

_- ¿Ni siquiera puedes felicitarme? ¡He decidido dar el paso más grande de mi vida y tú no sabes ni que decir!_

_- ¡Me preocupas!_

_- ¿Qué? ¡¿Crees que dirá que no?!_

_- No lo sé… yo—_

_- ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Ha conocido a alguien? –preguntó el jugador desesperándose._

_- ¡No sé! ¡Pero creo que primero deberías hablarlo con ella!_

_Ron lo miró por unos momentos antes de beber un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla._

_- No te preocupes… dirá que sí, conozco a Hermione. _

Desde ese minuto Harry había decidido inscribirse en alguna misión para la noche de Navidad, no le había dicho a nadie, porque lo usaría de excusa para escaparse a último minuto. Pero todo había incluso empeorado y este viaje había resultado aún más ventajoso.

En primera instancia, él no podía estar presente mientras Ron se le arrodillaba a su mejor amiga a pedirle matrimonio, no después de haber descubierto sus propios sentimientos hace tantos años y menos después de la conversación que él había tenido con ella hacía unos cuantos días atrás.

Se acercó a su bolso y sacó su billetera, removió los papeles hasta que encontró un pequeño estuche, lo abrió hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Una fotografía muggle. Era de esas tiras que se sacaban en las máquinas, había cuatro tomas, de él y de Hermione.

La primera los mostraba a ambos bastante serios, en los mejores rostros de aurores que pudieron conseguir. En la segunda estaban a carcajadas debido a lo cómica que la foto anterior había salido. En la tercera había sido una toma que los había agarrado por sorpresa mientras se miraban, momentos antes a ella ambos había quedado con las miradas pegadas mientras las risas se desvanecían de inmediato y el ambiente se hacía más pesado. La cuarta ya había sido tomada cuando completamente avergonzados y con mejillas rojas miraban a cualquier punto menos al otro.

Luego de esa foto… tuvieron que correr para salir de esa cabina. El resto de la noche fue absolutamente incómoda y ambos decidieron luego de un rato que lo mejor era ir a cada casa por separado y de inmediato. Harry caminando se pasó el resto del camino a su departamento con nadie más que Hermione en su cabeza y todas las ideas que le aparecían de cómo traicionar a su otro mejor amigo.

Ron y Hermione en ese entonces no eran pareja ¿Pero no había alguna regla que decía que un mejor amigo no podía estar con la ex de su mejor amigo? ¿Y que si esa ex era mejor amiga también? ¿Qué si con esa ex tenías una conexión tan profunda que el noventa por ciento de las veces podías decir exactamente en que pensaba y que sentía?

¿Contaba en ese caso?

Harry suspiró y decidió ir al baño, necesitaba lavarse las manos, los dientes y acostarse temprano. Guardo la foto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y entró al pasillo, pero un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo.

'_¿Alguien está golpeando?_' confundido giró con el entrecejo fruncido, a mirar quién había llegado a la puerta de la cabaña.

Se acercó y tomando la varita que tenía a mano abrió la puerta lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

- Hola –murmuró una tímida castaña.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, en verdad lamento la tardanza, quería actualizar esto antes de irme en Navidad a Belén, pero fue imposible. ¡Sí! ¡Pasé la Navidad en Belén! Fue una de las experiencias más lindas que he tenido, sentía la magia y aunque tuve que estar parada afuera en la calle con frío para poder entrar a la iglesia, y luego hasta las dos de la mañana hasta que la misa en latín terminara, valió la pena. _

_Este fic he estado trabajándolo desde hace varios días, y nunca lograba terminarlo, tenía las escenas finales en mi cabeza, pero no alcanzaba a llegar hasta ahí, bueno… ya esta listo y las actualizaciones serán muy pronto, de seguro antes del 2007 ya estarán los tres capítulos arriba._

_Así que ya saben, también pueden encontrar mi nuevo capitulo de Eclipse Total de Corazón para los que lo leen. Nos vemos pronto, y espero que todos hayan pasado unas maravillosas fiestas junto a sus familias y amigos. _

_Muchas gracias._

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


	2. Paz

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es un fic navideño de sólo tres capítulos.

Las cursivas son recuerdos que los personajes tienen.

Las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos.

No se dejen engañar por el título, yo creo que es más bien el antónimo.

**Sumario Completo**

Cuando Hermione hace una confesión que causa a Harry alejarse y pasar la Navidad solo, sabe que es un asunto que tiene que tomar entre sus manos, y hará hasta lo último que este a su alcance para llegar a su lado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**IRE POR TI**

**Capitulo Dos**

**Paz**

Hermione llegó a su casa y se echó a correr. Entró a su clóset y sacó todo lo que necesitaría, un buen abrigo, botas, bufanda. Para llegar a la cabaña tendría que ir en su automóvil y aunque tuviera calefacción el frío sería mucho, si la 'tormenta' que Harry decía era cierta.

Tomó el paquete que había rescatado del árbol de los Weasley y corrió con las llaves para subirse a su camioneta. La razón de haberla comprado había sido para cuando tenía que salir con sus padres, y en segunda, ella había decidido vivir su existencia de manera más muggle posible, no quería dejar atrás esa parte de su vida, que significaba tanto. Harry era el que más disfrutaba su forma de vivir.

Y de hecho, él le había convencido a comprar la camioneta, no era extraño que se la pidiera de vez en cuando y los dos con Ron salían a pasear por ahí. Lo que si estaba fuera de discusión era Ron manejando, ambos habían tenido la intención de enseñarle, pero luego de salir sin frutos tratando de aprender a usar un simple _felétono_, ambos desistieron, Ron y el mundo muggle no eran una buena combinación.

Le quedaban horas suficientes para llegar a Charleston sin apresurarse, prendió la calefacción y la radio. "_Maybe tomorrow_" se oía y sonrió, adoraba esa canción, la melodía, la letra, y sí… iría a casa, iría por Harry. Salió de la calle y avanzó por las avenidas para salir de la ciudad y dirigirse a la parte campo. Satisfecha aceleró un poco más.

_Había sido un largo día y Hermione no se había divertido de esa forma hace mucho. Harry la había llevado a pasear para que se relajara antes de las vacaciones, un pequeño anticipo, como lo había llamado. Y habían ido al Ojo de Londres. Era una de las construcciones más hermosas que había presenciado, el camino de luces azules que la guiaba la había mantenido hipnotizada._

_También estaba algo nerviosa, por poco había casi besado a Harry estando en la cima, y no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse con otra oportunidad como esa. Harry al parecer no había notado nada extraño en su comportamiento, pero ella se sentía así. Se sentía reprimida, con ganas de decir todo. _

_Pero el miedo a perderlo para siempre la mantenía al margen. Como correspondía. _

_- ¿Has sabido de Ron? –le preguntó él entrando a la cocina a prepararse un café._

_- No. Pero tráeme un vaso de jugo, por favor._

_- En seguida. _

_Al minuto después Harry salía con su taza hirviendo y el vaso para ella. Se lo pasó en la mano y se sentó a un costado del sofá, Hermione se apoyó del otro extremo y estiró los pies sobre las piernas de él._

_- Espero que no te molesten –dijo bebiendo._

_- Por supuesto que no, gracias por preguntar de antemano –comentó el joven sarcástico, Hermione rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Y cómo te va la vida de soltero?_

_- Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti._

_- No hablemos de Ron ¿Por favor?_

_Harry la miró por unos momentos preocupados y terminó asintiendo._

_- Lo siento, es que me junté con él en la semana y bueno—_

_- No me interesa, lo veré en Navidad y seremos civiles el uno al otro._

_- Creo que Ron tratará de ser más que civil en Navidad contigo si sabes a lo que me refiero –le informó el chico tomando un sorbo de su taza._

_Hermione gruñó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry decidió no decirle nada más de los planes de Ron, después de todo, si eso lo hacía feliz, él haría lo mejor para apoyarlo._

_- No puedo creerlo, siempre me gana por cansancio, pero esta vez no cedo, mis razones ya son demasiado profundas como para ignorarlas. _

_Harry la miró curioso, pero no presionó en el tema. _

_- Las repercusiones del artículo ya han cesado contigo ¿No?_

_Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa asintiendo._

_- Afortunadamente, ya estaba cansada de que me exigieran comentarios sobre nuestra supuesta pelea ¿Tenemos que estar pegados todo el día para ser amigos? –preguntó ella meneando la cabeza._

_- Pero ya sabes como es la gente, ve algo y cree lo que quiere creer, desafortunadamente nos tomaron la foto en un mal momento. Yo gritando y tú llorando, cualquiera lo hubiera creído. _

_Hacía unas semanas había salido en Corazón de Bruja una supuesta ruptura del trío, ya siendo conocido el fin de la relación entre Ron y Hermione, se había captado una fotografía que mostraba a Harry completamente enojado, mientras Hermione lloraba. Todo había sido un gran malentendido, de hecho se había formado por algo del trabajo, un tipo había estado molestando a Hermione, Harry se había enojado y él había salido a enfrentarlo. _

_- Lo que más me dolió… fue lo que decían de mí… escuché más de una vez que era cosa de tiempo que te dieras cuenta lo poco que te servía –murmuró ella- Lo reemplazable que podía llegar a ser._

_Harry la miró de inmediato, Hermione jamás le había comentado eso. Él se enderezó y le tomó la mano. _

_- Jamás –habló en un tono calmado pero con una ferocidad escondida- Jamás se te ocurra siquiera pensar eso. Tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, la mujer más importante de mi vida, has estado a mi lado desde el comienzo y nadie puede cambiar eso._

_Hermione sintió su cuerpo funcionar a mil, su corazón latía rápidamente, tenía dificultad respirando, sentía que los ojos se le empañaban y la garganta se contraía. Le dio una suave sonrisa._

_Ya era hora._

_- Tengo algo que decirte, Harry. _

Hermione suspiró mientras se detenía en un semáforo. Ese había sido el comienzo de muchas cosas, pero del fin, nunca. Ese había sido su temor, pero no dejaría que algo así arruinara la relación más maravillosa de su vida.

-----------------------------

Harry miró con confusión a la chica frente a ella y con rapidez escondió la varita que se distinguía levemente a su lado.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, soy Megan, mi auto se averió y los caminos los han cerrados tanto abajo como arriba, no hay señal y vi el humo saliendo de la chimenea ¿Me preguntaba si podía pasar?

Harry se quedó congelado por unos momentos antes de reaccionar.

- Por supuesto, adelante.

La joven entró sacándose el abrigo y saltando un poco por el frío.

- Lo lamento tanto ¿No he interrumpido nada? –preguntó nerviosa.

- No, nada –trató de darle una sonrisa para asegurarle - ¿Quieres algún café, té, chocolate?

- Café. Te lo agradecería mucho –asintió- ¿Por casualidad no tienes teléfono?

- Lo siento –negó y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Al parecer tendremos que pasar la Navidad juntos, espero que mi familia no se preocupe ¿Y la tuya?

Esta chica en cierto modo le recordaba a Hermione, altamente curiosa y no paraba de hablar en ningún momento, muy parecida a la Hermione de ese primer día en el tren, Harry sonrió un momento antes de negar.

- No, mi familia… mis padres han muerto, y decidí pasar estas fiestas solo.

- Eso no es muy agradable ¿Solo en Navidad?

- Así lo quería, y si no te molesta, no quiero discutirlo.

- Está bien… pero si pasaré mi fiesta favorita contigo, quiero saber un poco más sobre ti ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Harry.

- ¿Tienes apellido?

El joven que preparaba la taza de café la miró por unos momentos antes de bajar la vista y responder.

- Potter.

Al hacerlo no notó la cara de sorpresa de la mujer.

- ¿En qué trabajas?

- Defensa nacional.

- ¿Sí? Interesante, yo estoy de interna en un hospital. ¿Específicamente que haces en defensa nacional?

- ¿Siempre has sido tan curiosa?

- Toda mi vida… ¿Dónde estudiaste? –preguntó presionando un poco.

- En un internado.

- Dime el nombre, en una de esas lo conozco.

- No lo creo.

Harry se sentía nervioso y sabía que si esta chica continuaba con el interrogatorio tendría que usar su varita, lentamente acercó la mano a su bolsillo trasero.

- No te molestes en esconderla –le informó ella sentándose en el sillón- te la vi cuando llegue. Mi madre es una bruja y no creerá que pasé la Navidad con el-niño-que-vivió.

Harry gruñó y se dejó caer en la silla.

-----------------------------

Ron bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. Luego de leer la carta había decidido darse una ducha antes de cenar. En la sala estaban casi toda su familia en diferentes actividades, Ginny se veía algo enojada en un rincón. Entró a la cocina, su madre corría de un lado a otro mientras movía la varita como loca, su entrecejo se frunció.

Algo faltaba.

Miró a la sala y luego a la cocina otra vez, arriba sólo estaba su padre tomando una siesta. Se acercó a su hermana.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- ¿No está en la cocina? –preguntó sin ganas.

- No.

- ¿Y arriba?

- Tampoco.

La curiosidad le picó también a Ginny y ambos fueron a la cocina.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Y Hermione? –preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en la mesa.

Molly se detuvo un momento y prestó atención en Hedwig que volaba de un lado a otro desesperada, perdiendo la paciencia abrió la ventana y la dejó volar.

- ¿Sí? –se dirigió a su hija.

- Pregunté si sabías donde estaba Hermione.

- ¡Ah! Se tuvo que ir, emergencia familiar. No vendrá esta noche.

- Sus padres están en un crucero –explicó Ron.

- Sí, pero esa no es su única familia –informó la mujer volviendo al trabajo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron un momento, Ron se comenzó a enojar y sacó de su bolsillo la caja con el anillo para tirarla lejos. Ginny saltó un momento, pero entendió la rabia de su hermano, el enojo la comenzaba a carcomer a ella también. Los dos sabían que otra familia Hermione tenía.

Ron miró por la ventana siguiendo la pequeña pero todavía distinguible mancha blanca en el cielo que volaba alejándose cada vez más.

'_Harry_' pensó dirigiéndose a las escaleras rápidamente.

-----------------------------

- Que pequeño el mundo ¿No? –dijo la joven cuando Harry se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

- Sí, y no quiero parecer maleducado, pero si quieres hacer preguntas de mi niñez, años en Hogwarts, Voldemort o la última batalla… no te responderé.

- No te preocupes, pero quiero repetir mi pregunta anterior ¿Cómo es que estás solo?

Harry la miró y corrió la vista al fuego.

- No tengo deseos de discutirlo.

- Es que es raro, sé de tu amistad con Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley ¿No son tus mejores amigos?

Harry sonrió con tristeza y la miró.

- ¿Exactamente cuanto sabes de nuestro mundo?

- Bastante, durante la guerra mi madre sólo encontraba sosiego contándome historias de su mundo, había preferido no ocupar su varita para no atraer nada a nosotros, para mantenernos seguros. Podía escucharla por horas, siempre he envidiado ese trozo en mí que no fue suficiente, rara vez he logrado realizar cosas anormales, pero no soy lo suficiente bruja para ir a Hogwarts.

- Lo lamento.

- No hay por qué. La medicina es mi vida, y si bien estoy segura que ser sanadora sería genial, no lo siento tan satisfactorio.

- Puedo entenderte –asintió Harry echándose a la boca una galleta.

- Pero como sea, mamá leía libros de magia, muchos libros, y no era extraño tener revistas y Corazón de Bruja ha tenido un banquete con ustedes tres desde que derrotaron a Voldemort.

- Sí…

- ¿Es verdad lo de tu amistad con Hermione Granger? –su curiosidad ganándole.

Harry se congeló en su puesto, recordando lo que ese tema había llevado. A la conversación que había cambiado todo.

- No –y miró al suelo de inmediato.

- Me alegro, ustedes se ven excelentes amigos, aunque siempre esperé que algo más pasara. Tienen la química perfecta.

El estómago de Harry se revolvió recordando esa noche.

_Sintió tantas emociones dentro de él con esas palabras, tantas al mismo tiempo que no sabía que hacer. ¿Hace cuanto había esperado? ¡Pero no le podía hacer eso a Ron! ¡No podía actuar siguiendo a su corazón! ¡Ron le propondría matrimonio en Navidad! No valía que él estuviese seguro que Hermione diría que no, y está declaración asegurándolo de inmediato._

_- No puedes estar hablando en serio –le murmuró._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida._

_Harry la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado y hundido en pesadillas durante el último tiempo. Ambos todavía estaban sentados en el sillón luego de volver del Ojo, pero Hermione ahora estaba sentada sobre sus piernas con una de sus manos entre las de ella._

_- Hermione—_

_- Harry… por favor… no me hagas esto. Si te lo he dicho, es porque siento que algo hay y—_

_- No._

_- ¿Qué? –preguntó asustada y sus ojos brillando más de lo normal._

_Él meneó la cabeza desesperado y se puso de pie._

_- No podemos hacer esto, no puedes decirme eso. No lo hagas._

_Y dándole una última mirada a una completamente quebrada Hermione se desapareció sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de su mal estado de cabeza. _

_Llegó a su departamento y avanzó hasta caer en el sillón, esa noche ni se molestó en ir a la cama o cambiarse, sólo pensando en sus palabras, sus acciones y lo que tendría que hacer. Escapar y dejar un poco de tiempo pasar. _

- ¿Harry?

Saltó escuchando su nombre, y se concentró en la conversación.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

- Sí… por supuesto, sólo… recordando.

- Ok, oye, esta ropa está algo húmeda y no me quiero enfermar más, crees que podrías secarla mientras me baño.

- No hay problema –asintió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias.

Y con eso Megan se puso de pie en dirección al baño. Harry la vio entrar al baño y sonrió un poco más. Al menos no pasaría la Navidad completamente solo, y Megan se veía simpática, relajada y completamente honesta, cualidades que siempre eran buscadas por él. Y suspiró, al menos estas fiestas no serían tan aburridas después de todo.

-----------------------------

Hermione aceleró un poco más ya llegando a la cabaña, estaba ansiosa, no sabía mucho que esperar de la velada, pero al menos estaba segura que la pasaría con Harry. Independiente de toda la situación en que ella los había metido a ambos, Harry jamás la dejaría pasar la Navidad sola si ella había viajado horas para verlo.

De hecho se había demorado aún más, de verdad nevaba y era complicado manejar teniendo la ansiedad de verlo. Había tenido que conducir algo lento para no sufrir de ninguna forma algún tipo de accidente.

Pero cuando justo llegaba a la zona que sólo se trataba de subir y llegar, sus planes se derrumbaron. Delante de ella una patrulla estaba cruzada y un par de autos doblaban en U devolviéndose.

- ¡Demonios! –gritó golpeando en manubrio.

Avanzó hasta donde llegó al policía de pie haciendo gestos con la mano que se retirara.

- Oficial, tengo una emergencia y necesito seguir.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero el camino se ha cerrado, ha habido complicaciones y existen riesgos.

- ¡Pero es una emergencia!

- Se ha comunicado a la ciudad que nadie podrá subir, y estoy segura que su familia entenderá.

- Pero es Navidad y yo—

- Le pido que por favor de media vuelta.

El hombre giró dándole la espalda. Hermione gruñó queriendo golpearlo. Miró a su costado y encontró lo que podría ser una fácil solución. Pero… no. Eso no se hacía, no era legal y no era justo. ¡Pero ella en verdad quería ver a Harry! ¡No podía dejarlo solo! Decidida tomó la varita y bajó del automóvil.

- ¿Oficial?

El hombre alto y moreno giró algo fastidiado.

- ¿Qué quiere? Ya le dije qué—

Pero no alcanzó a terminar, Hermione notando que no había nadie en el camino lo petrifico. No caía nieve y eso sólo facilitaría el trabajo. Corrió a su auto y avanzó hasta llegar a una curva donde podía dejarlo hasta cierto punto escondido.

Bajó otra vez y se desapareció hasta estar frente al policía, murmuró un 'Obliviate' y escondiéndose en su espalda lo despetrificó, desapareciendo de inmediato. El policía giró con el 'crac' sin encontrar nada y con la cabeza algo turbada pero girando para detener al auto que avanzaba desde lejos hacia él.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se subió al automóvil encargándose de no meter mucho ruido, sólo le quedaban unos diez minutos y llegaría a Harry. El dolor de estómago debido a los nervios le volvió otra vez y respiró tratando de calmarse y desaparecer en sus recuerdos.

_- ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó poniéndose algo nervioso._

_¿Le diría que acababa de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Ron? No imposible, lo habían acabado de hablar, ella había dicho que no cedería… no esto no tenía nada que ver con—_

_- Ron._

_- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó entrando en pánico._

_- ¡No! No te preocupes… es sólo que creo es hora que te cuente porque termine con él._

_Harry la miró extrañado, ella removió sus pies de sus piernas y se sentó en las de ella. _

_- ¿No fue por la discusión del posible cambio?_

_Ron le habían ofrecido un aumento de sueldo y había comenzado planes de cambiarse de casa y llevarse a Hermione con él, sin siquiera discutirlo antes. Eso había causado la discusión que había terminado con la relación, eso y el conocimiento completo de Hermione respecto sus sentimientos._

_- Eso lo produjo, pero mis razones son mucho más profundas._

_- Te escucho –le dijo._

_Hermione en un momento de valor estiró sus manos y tomó una de las de él, Harry miró el contacto y sintió su estómago vaciarse de nerviosismo, no era bueno tener a Hermione sola en su departamento tomándole una mano, estando soltera y mirándolo de esa forma tan… Hermione. Harry carraspeó tratando de calmarse._

_- Harry… tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, eres el hombre más importante y creo que tu amistad me ha dado tanto, me hace la mujer más feliz de la tierra, pero—_

_Harry expectante la miró de inmediato removiendo sus ojos de sus manos entrelazadas. Los ojos de ella tenían miedo, duda, y… ¿amor?_

_- ¿Sí? –logró preguntar con una pequeña voz._

_- Yo te—_

_Ella se detuvo y bajó la cabeza tratando de respirar y calmarse, Harry con su mano libre le levantó el rostro._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_Y sus ojos estaban llenos de decisión._

Hermione detuvo el automóvil y sonriendo algo nerviosa tomó el paquete cuadrado que todavía andaba trayendo. Se bajó del auto y notó otro automóvil estacionado no muy lejos de la casa. Probablemente Harry había… ¿Arrendando uno?

Quitando la mente de una idea tan trivial se acercó a la puerta y golpeó un par de veces. Sintió bulla del otro lado, una conversación ¿Qué ocurría? Y la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos se posaron en los de sorpresa de Harry.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó en un tono ahogado.

- Hola, yo—

Pero no continuó, porque había visto movimiento tras de él, una hermosa chica de su misma edad, de castaño cabello iba con una bata amarrada y claramente desnuda bajo ella. Miró a Harry un momento y sus manos, ahí él tenía una polera de mujer.

Hermione intentó mirarlo, pero era imposible sin romperse a lágrimas ahí mismo frente a él.

- He—

- No te preocupes, esto fue un error –alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo a su auto.

- ¡Hermione!

Pero ella no lo oyó y en un rato encendía el motor para escapar lo más lejos posible de Harry Potter.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!_

_En estos momentos estoy a tres horas del 2007, y espero que el 2006 haya sido un gran año para todos. El mío bastante intenso e interesante, cosas dejaría, cosas cambiaría, pero en el general… estuvo muy bueno. Especialmente en el área de fic, donde termine varios y publiqué mi ALGUIEN COMO TÚ._

_Bueno, este capitulo es el 2/3 y la próxima actualización será en el 2007! Wow… Va a ser pronto, muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, me hicieron muy feliz… y si no entendieron el orden de los flashback. Fue así: El primero es primero, el segundo es tercero y el tercero segundo… a que me refiero con esto, a tiempo, todos los flashbacks son de una misma conversación sólo que cortados. Espero que no haya sido muy complicado._

_Bueno… eso… Y muchos besitos a todos!_

_Pasenlo bien y carreteen harto!!!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 2007**


	3. Amor

**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Este es un fic navideño de sólo tres capítulos.

Las cursivas son recuerdos que los personajes tienen.

Las cursivas entre '' son pensamientos.

Y la cursiva en negrita es LA confesión, la frase que todo el fic a estado en especie de incógnito.

**Sumario Completo**

Cuando Hermione hace una confesión que causa a Harry alejarse y pasar la Navidad solo, sabe que es un asunto que tiene que tomar entre sus manos, y hará hasta lo último que este a su alcance para llegar a su lado.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

Y este capitulo va dedicado a… Vicente, un gran amigo que está en Chile y hoy 5 de enero es su cumpleaños. A él no le gusta Harry Potter, y es sólo mi amigo por si se confunden con el título, pero… está es una buena forma de quedar pegado que sí me acordé en su cumpleaños y que le deseo lo mejor. ¡Te quiero mucho!

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**IRE POR TI**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Amor**

Harry vio en pánico como Hermione encendía el motor y botó de inmediato la polera al suelo, corrió y tomó la varita que tenía en el sillón. Megan lo miraba preocupada.

- Necesito las llaves de tu auto –le dijo rápidamente.

- Pero está averiado.

- Creo que podré arreglarlo, por favor –le pidió angustiado.

Megan asintió con una sonrisa mientras iba corriendo a buscar las llaves, volvió de inmediato tirándoselas, Harry con sus reflejos las agarró. Tomó un vaso que había sobre la mesa y murmuró unas cuantas palabras apuntando su varita sobre él y luego dejándola sobre la mesa otra vez.

- Eso es un traslador, vístete, y cuando estés lista, lo tomas y te llevará a la casa de tu madre. Te prometo que te devolveré el auto, ya me has dicho donde encontrar a tu mamá.

Megan le sonrió.

- Muchas gracias, Harry.

- No hay de qué. ¡Feliz Navidad!

Y corriendo se dirigió al automóvil para practicar todos los hechizos que podían ayudarle a hacer andar el vehículo.

-------------------

Hermione se detuvo en el camino por un momento, las lágrimas no paraban y eso la estaba desesperando. Ella debería ser mucho más fuerte. Se apoyó en el manubrio hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos.

Ahí había viajado kilómetros para acompañarlo durante Navidad. Unas fiestas que no deberían pasarse solo ¡Y él se había escapado para pasarlas con otra mujer! ¡Luego de su confesión! ¡Al menos si tenía algo que decirle que se lo dijera!

_**- Estoy enamorada de ti, Harry –**le susurró con decisión**- Yo no puedo volver con Ron porque estoy enamorada de ti. **_

¡Si él no sentía lo mismo, si él tenía alguien más, tenía que contárselo! ¡No podía callarse! ¡Era un cobarde! Qué le costaba decir "Hermione, lo lamento pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti" ¡Al menos la hubiera deprimido pero no dejarla culpable! Pero no… el lindo había salido arrancando luego de decirle que no podía decir ese tipo de cosas y se había escondido de ella. ¿Y qué se suponía que eran esas aseguraciones de Remus que Harry no se había asustado?

Increíble.

Estaba tan enojada y frustrada, su amistad con Harry Potter había terminado. Si él le hubiera dicho la verdad, le hubiera explicado que lo lamentaba, hubiese sido doloroso, pero ella hubiera seguido la amistad. Ella prefería tenerlo como amigo antes que desconocido, pero esto ya no podía ser. Ella se iría del Cuartel de Aurores, pediría traslado de Inglaterra y comenzaría desde cero.

Respiró profundo ya calmándose un poco, miró en el retrovisor y sus ojos de veía rojos al igual que su nariz, se limpió las lágrimas y se detuvo en seco, un automóvil se veía a lo lejos, el mismo que había visto en la cabaña.

- No puedo creerlo –murmuró enojada entre dientes apretados.

Hizo partir el vehículo y aceleró lo más que podía en medio de la noche y con algo de nieve cayendo. Lo bueno es que el camino estaba bien iluminado, al menos eso.

Pero el auto de atrás no desistía al contrario, aceleraba aún más cortando el espacio entre ambos, soltó un gruñido frustrada mientras se preparaba para acelerar, pero no puedo porque ya la estaba pasando y varios metros más adelante giraba tapando el camino. Hermione frenó de golpe cerrando los ojos por reflejo con miedo a patinar. Pero su vehículo frenó normalmente.

Abrió los ojos soltó un respiro y vio como Harry se bajaba del automóvil mientras apuntaba el camino con su varita. El enojo la cegó y bajó de su coche pegando un portazo.

- ¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ERES?! ¡¡PUDISTE MATARNOS!! ¡¿LO SABÍAS?!

- ¡Hay cosas peores que eso!

- ¡Hace años que he ordenado mis prioridades, Harry! ¡Y evitar la muerte esta primera en la lista!

Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, tantas ganas de hacerlo sufrir, pero a la vez no podía reprimir los deseos de besarlo, de abrazarlo. ¿Cómo se podía amar y odiar a una persona tanto al mismo tiempo?

- Tenemos que hablar, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no te vuelves con tu novia? Estaba lista para esperarte en la ducha.

- ¡No es mi novia!

- ¡Y yo tampoco, así que no tienes que darme explicaciones! ¡Ahora sal del camino que quiero volver a casa!

- ¡No hasta que solucionemos todo esto!

Harry se veía desesperado, se sentía de esa forma también. Sabía que toda la escena que Hermione había presenciado se veía sospechosa, y sabía como en esos momentos ella se sentía. Hacía sólo unos días le había confesado que estaba enamorada de él y él había elegido escapar para no complicar más las cosas, y aquí ella llegaba luego de conducir por horas para encontrarlo en una cabaña en medio del bosque con una mujer en bata y él con una polera en las manos.

- No hay nada que solucionar… -le dijo ella decidida- Ya entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste ese viernes, y de verdad lamento haberte puesto en la situación, si pudiese borrarlo lo haría, pero ya está hecho. Aunque no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que pensar mucho en ello.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó claramente confundido.

- A que me voy, Harry. Luego de las vacaciones pediré un traslado de emergencia –Hermione ignoró el rostro de pánico de Harry y respiró profundo- Si me hubieses dicho la verdad, si me hubieses enfrentado esa noche sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos, en vez de escapar y evitarme… habría aprendido a convivir con el hecho que el hombre que amo no me ama, pero si no pudiste ser sincero con algo como eso, creo que sobreestimé demasiado nuestra amistad. Yo me iré y te superaré y te pido que no te sientas culpable, esto será algo que tengo que hacer, tú puedes ser feliz con quién quieras.

Harry oía las palabras completamente pasmado, no podía creer lo que ella hablaba ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Lo iba a dejar para siempre? ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Para superarlo? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¡Él no quería que lo superara! ¡Él no quería nada más que decirle la verdad y estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas! ¿Pero que pasaba con Ron? Tenían años y años de amistad y él lo iba a traicionar.

Bajó la cabeza abatido, eran muchas cosas que pensar y el frío no lo ayudaba, tampoco la pena que martillaba su pecho. Le costaba hasta respirar.

- Harry… por favor. Sal del camino –Hermione habló suplicando en una suave voz.

- No.

Harry levantó el rostro mirándola directamente, estaba decidido, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, no podía seguir anteponiendo la felicidad del resto del mundo ante la de él mismo, siempre había sido así, y era hora de ser egoístas, aunque fuese por una vez en su vida. Era hora por velar por la felicidad de él y Hermione.

Avanzó decidido.

- Harry… -suplicó ella- No hagas esto más difícil.

- Megan no es mi novia, de hecho no la conocía hasta hace unas horas cuando su auto se averió y me pidió ayuda, se estaba bañando porque tenía frío y su ropa estaba mojada, por eso yo se la secaba.

- Pero—intentó ella apuntando el vehículo atrás de él.

- No tenía idea que podía arreglar automóviles, pero mi desesperación por alcanzarte resultó. No puedo dejar que te vayas, no mientras no sepas toda la verdad, absolutamente toda la verdad.

- ¿De qué hablas? –lo miró confundida, sus ojos ya estabilizando el brillo de las lágrimas sin caer.

- Esa noche no escapé porque me asusté, o por qué no sentía lo mismo. No lo hice por cobarde o por querer lastimarte de alguna forma. Irme de tu departamento esa noche ha sido una de las cosas más dolorosas que he tenido que hacer y difíciles. Tuve que decidir por la felicidad de otras personas ante que las mías, pero jamás pensé en la tuya.

- Harry—

- Déjame terminar –le pidió estirando una mano y tomando la de ella, Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el contacto que de inmediato le había entregado calor- Ron me había dicho que te pediría matrimonio en Navidad y—

- ¡¿Qué?! –saltó ella con los ojos abiertos.

- Esa es una de las razones que tenía que escapar lo mayor posible de la Madriguera, no voy a mentir y decir que tu confesión no me hizo arrancar también, pero no fue porque estaba asustado de la verdad, estaba asustado de lo que habría hecho de haber presenciado tu vigésima reconciliación con Ron y él poniéndose en una rodilla.

El corazón de Hermione latía a una velocidad impresionante, ya estaba casi segura lo que Harry estaba hablando, ella jamás había sido alguien tonta y entendía perfectamente lo que él hablaba.

- Yo jamás podría estar con Ron –dijo suavemente- No después de saber perfectamente que era lo que siempre me hacía terminar con él. Eras tú, era mi subconsciente manera de siempre compararlos, de siempre querer que Ron se pareciera más y más a ti, era imposible detenerme y hace muchos meses noté que la única forma de hacerlo sería teniéndote a ti, porque tú eres a quién amo, Harry. Tú eres el hombre para mí y estoy tan segura de ello que ya ni siquiera soy capaz de ver otro futuro en mi vida. Tú eres el único.

Harry sonrió y respiró profundo antes de levantar su otra mano y sostener el rostro de Hermione acercándose un poco más.

- Estoy cansado –le susurró- Estoy cansado de anteponer a todo el mundo antes que a mí, ya ni siquiera me importa si daño a Ron o a Ginny o a quién salga perjudicado, pero hace tanto tiempo que se que no hay forma que pueda ser feliz si no te tengo a mi lado. He intentado conformarme con sólo ser tu amigo, pero es imposible, porque… yo también estoy enamorado de ti –dijo lo último con una voz decidida.

Hermione no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, este era el momento más perfecto de toda su vida, era como si cada pieza en su vida encajara en posición y nada malo ocurriría. Sin contar que esta sin duda sería su fiesta favorita. La magia de la Navidad los envolvía a tal punto que parecían estar en una de esas bolitas de adorno cubiertos por los pinos, la nieve cayendo sobre sus cabellos y ropas, sus rostros a unos cuantos centímetros, las manos tomadas.

Era un cuadro perfecto.

Y seguiría mejorando.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Yo también –le susurró posando su mano libre sobre su mejilla.

Harry sonrió y se acercó rozando sus labios con los de ella, para luego acercarse abrazándola y besándola con la pasión que había estado juntando desde hace tantos años.

-----------------------------

Ron se sentó de inmediato en la cama. Miró por la ventana y todo estaba oscuro. Probablemente había dormido por horas. Y la pesadilla que había tenido no calmaba nada su estado de mente. ¿Sería realidad? ¿Estarían Harry y Hermione besándose en ese momento rodeados de un bosque y con nieve cayendo sobre ellos? Esperaba que no.

Soltó un suspiro sentándose derecho con los pies en el suelo. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Hermione jamás le había pertenecido, debería haber aceptado eso hace años, pero era demasiado testarudo para verlo. Hermione era la única cosa que Harry no tenía, y sabía que era algo estúpido, que se podía esperar de un niño y no de un hombre, pero jamás le había importado.

Él quería a Hermione para él, la quería, la quería… pero no la amaba. Jamás la había amado de la forma que ella se merecía, la amaba como un mejor amigo iba a amar a su mejor amiga desde niños, pero nada más que eso. Hermione sólo se había convertido en un capricho, un trofeo, algo que había ganado a Harry y que estaba lentamente destruyendo la amistad de los tres.

Sintió un par de golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante –murmuró refregándose el rostro.

Una cabeza rubia entró y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ronald?

- ¡Luna! –exclamó algo sorprendido de verla.

- Sí… Pero no has respondido la pregunta.

Él la miró y asintió.

- Estoy bien, estoy mejor.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Me perdí la cena? –preguntó algo arrepentido de haberse quedado dormido.

- Tus padres ya están en la cama, pero Molly te dejó un plato de comida servido si despertabas con hambre. Vine a saludarlos y Ginny me contó lo que había ocurrido, creí que necesitabas alguien con quién hablar.

- No… aunque supongo que Ginny puede necesitar la ayuda.

- Para eso tiene a Malfoy, se fue a una fiesta con él.

- Hurón desgraciado, no puedo creer que se hayan hecho amigos.

Luna rió suavemente y estiró la mano pasándole algo. Era la caja con el anillo.

- De verdad lo lamento, Ron. Se que amabas a Hermione y—

- No. No la amo… y es tiempo que deje mi capricho, toma –y le dio el anillo- Te lo doy.

- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, no puedo recibirlo…

- No te preocupes, puedo comprar otro anillo para la que será mi esposa algún día. Hermione definitivamente no lo será y entiendo si no quieres usarlo porque no estaba comprado para ti, pero… es un hermoso anillo y me da pena devolverlo. Tómalo al menos como un regalo de Navidad.

Luna abrió la caja y encontró una pequeña banda de plata con un zafiro en el medio y dos pequeños diamantes a cada lado, era hermoso. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Ron en una rodilla abriendo la caja mientras le pedía ser su esposa. Era un sueño, que si bien no se cumpliría, adoraba tenerlo. Este anillo sólo lo alimentaría.

- Gracias, Ron.

Ron la miró por el lado, ahí estaba una hermosa chica mirando con un brillo especial un anillo que no le hacía ni justicia en belleza. Pero lo sostenía como si fuese el regalo más preciado del mundo.

Luna había entrado a significar mucho en su vida durante los últimos años, de hecho ella trabajaba como relaciones públicas de los Chudley Cannons, por lo que la veía diariamente en el trabajo. Muchas veces almorzaban juntos y ella era la única amiga que ahora tenía, su mejor amiga. Hermione había perdido el título siendo su novia, y esperaba recuperarlo, porque a veces en verdad extrañaba a la mandona come-libros que siempre lo molestaba con estudiar.

- ¿Me acompañas a comer? Tengo algo de hambre.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras, el lugar estaba vacío, sólo la chimenea y las luces de los árboles, Ron vio la mesa con dos platos servidos y sonrió ligeramente, su madre siempre preocupándose. Se detuvo de pronto y también detuvo a Luna.

- Pásame el anillo –le dijo.

Luna lo miró y una pena la embargó, Ron lo notó y sonrió. La chica se lo pasó mientras bajaba la cabeza abatida. El pelirrojo abrió la caja y sacó el anillo, y de inmediato tomó la mano izquierda. Luna levantó la vista confundida, pero él mirándola a los ojos puso el anillo en el dedo anular con decisión. Los ojos azules de Luna siempre soñadores, se abrieron aún más de lo normal en sorpresa.

Ron rió un poco ante la expresión, haciéndola sonrojar, algo poco común en Luna Lovegood. Pero la situación no era para menos. ¿Era posible comprometerse con una persona sin siquiera haberla besado antes? ¿Sin siquiera hablarlo? Al parecer sí, porque Luna sonrió y giró su mano izquierda tomando la de él y dándole un pequeño apretón.

Ron movió la cabeza indicándole ir a comer, pero algo no los dejó pasar. Ron gruñó y miro sobre sus cabezas, un muérdago decoraba el techo y sonrió un poco mirando a Luna que lo esperaba.

El pelirrojo bajó el rostro y la besó por primera vez sintiendo tanta felicidad en ese instante, sintiendo todo en lugar y esperando de todo corazón que la que un principio había sido una pesadilla, se volviera realidad, para que así Harry y Hermione encontraran la misma felicidad que él había hallado.

Pronto todo pensamiento de comida abandonó su mente mientras sentía las manos de Luna acercarlo más de su cuello y siendo aparecido a su habitación. Ansioso por la primera noche que pasaría con su prometida.

-----------------------------

Harry y Hermione entraron besándose a la cabaña. Ambos luego del beso bajo la nieve habían corrido a los autos para devolverse. Hermione había tomado su regalo antes de bajarse y lo había guardado en su abrigo.

Ahora estaban en el sillón todavía besándose, tomando tiempo para poder apreciar este momento entre los dos, la chimenea seguía prendida y había una mesa preparada para dos, probablemente Megan la había dejado lista con la comida que había estado preparando antes para ella y Harry.

Se separaron respirando con dificultad pero sonriendo. Hermione se abrazó de su pecho tan cómoda. Ambos sentados frente al fuego, Harry besándole la frente con suavidad. Cerró los ojos antes la perfección. Se separó un momento y sacó de su abrigo la caja cuadrada.

- Feliz Navidad, Harry –le dijo con nerviosismo.

Harry la miró con sorpresa que ella se hubiese acordado de incluso traerle un regalo. Tomó la varita y con un 'accio' hizo flotar hasta sus manos un sobre.

- Feliz Navidad, cuando los compré… pensé que tendría que hacerlo para ti y Ron, pero ahora podemos ocuparlos los dos, se que me había adelantado, pero era en caso que quisieran una luna de miel y sabía que Ron elegiría cualquier lugar menos él que tú querías, se qué no era mi posición, pero—

Hermione lo detuvo con un beso, él se quedo callado de inmediato y le sonrió avergonzado. Hermione abrió el sobre y sacó unos pasajes, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato en sorpresa.

- ¿Italia? –preguntó con una pequeña voz- ¿Roma, Venecia, Florencia? –sus ojos brillaban emocionados y lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse sobre él a besarlo.

Ambos rieron y se separaron, Hermione se limpió un poco los ojos, el detalle de Harry la había emocionado. Incluso si el regalo le dolería hasta el alma, él había querido que fuese feliz… ahora… ambos lo serían, durante un mes en uno de los lugares más románticos del planeta.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

- Lo adoro, ahora abre tu regalo, se qué no es mucho, pero pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, se lo importante que es para ti, aunque todavía después de todos estos años no encuentro la gracia en ver a personas volando tras pelotas, pero tu lo amas y—Hermione lo besó callándose a sí misma- Necesitaba eso o no pararía nunca.

Harry rió y la abrazó, la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho mientras él abría el paquete. Dentro había una caja y dentro de eso un pequeño cubo de vidrio con una snitch dentro. Un snitch común y corriente.

- Gracias, Hermione –dijo agradecido, pero sin entender mucho el significado, era un hermoso regalo, la snitch dentro de un cubo, pero—ningún pero, era un hermoso gesto.

- Es tu primera snitch.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confundido sentándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió un poco.

- Es la primera snitch que atrapaste, es la del primer partido que tuviste en Hogwarts –los ojos de Harry eran del tamaño de quaffles- Fui hace unas semanas a Hogwarts a hablar sobre mi idea con Madame Hooch, ella me llevó a una bodega, que probablemente ninguno de ustedes conocería, estaba llena de cosas de Quidditch, escobas, quaffles, bludgers… y bueno, me dejó ahí buscando lo que necesitaba.

- Pero… ¡Deben haber cientos ahí!

- Sí, pero… había encontrado mi diario de vida y ahí comentaba el primer partido de Quidditch que te había visto jugar, fue tan simple como ir al libro e inventario, buscar la fecha y luego el número de serie de la snitch. Madame Hooch es una mujer extremadamente organizada déjame decirte, y acepto que fue un trabajo tedioso, pero quería sorprenderte y—

Pero no terminó, Harry en un rápido movimiento la calló con un beso y la apretó fuerte contra él.

- Me has sorprendido –murmuró contra sus labios- Y déjame decirte que este es el regalo más hermoso que me han hecho, y tú eres la mujer y persona más hermosa que he conocido. Me has regalado esto, has viajado kilómetros para encontrarme y no dejarme solo cuando yo era el que estaba escapando ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maravillosa con alguien como yo?

Hermione sonrió levemente sintiendo su corazón derretirse ante sus palabras.

- Porque siempre iré por ti, Harry. A donde estés. Porque tú eres el hombre más importante, porque jamás he amado a nadie como te amo a ti, y porque se que esto es… tú eres mi futuro.

- Y tú eres el mío. Gracias por todo, amor.

- Gracias a ti.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se abrazo de su pecho cayendo en un hermoso sueño, al igual que él. Ninguno de los dos sintió el suave ulular de una blanca Hedwig vigilándolos desde un mueble tras ellos. Sin el ave hubiese tenido boca, la sonrisa hubiese estado pegada en su rostro. Por fin su amo iba a ser feliz, por fin sería feliz con una persona que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella.

**FIN**

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno… este ha sido mi cortito fic navideño, y he decidido que pronto subiré un ONE-SHOT Ron/Luna que servirá como epilogo. Será la boda de esos dos y obviamente aparecerán las otras parejas. _

_Sé que podrían haber estado sorprendidos por la espontaneidad del gesto de Ron. COMPROMETIENDOSE DE LA NADA CON LUNA. Pero… no es de la nada, ahí lo comento un poco, pero ellos eran mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Si hubiera puesto más ejemplos, más justificaciones se hubiera visto forzado y hubiese quitado lo perfecto del momento. Así que todas esas explicaciones más profundas y justificaciones del gesto estarán en el fic de la boda. No lo he escrito, pero pronto aparecerá._

_Y eso, no he podido actualizar antes porque lamentablemente anduve enferma y en cama por días, así que hoy salí ¡Y he visto mi luz otra vez! ¡Computador e Internet! LOL._

_Aprovecho de contarles que muy pronto sacaré seguramente una comedia Harry/Hermione llamada "La Cita" también va a ser cortito, tal vez más que este, pero está muy entretenido me he matado de la risa escribiéndolo._

_Así que eso y para los que también leen Eclipse Total de Corazón, su cuarto capitulo ya esta en línea. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 2007**


End file.
